Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel
Disney Epic Mickey: The Graphic Novel is a graphic novel that was included in the Epic Mickey: Tales of Wasteland digicomics. It's a 64 page-long graphic retelling of ''Epic Mickey''. However, it's not exact. Some events of the game are arranged in a different order and are either expanded upon or cut down. The graphic novel was purchasable in the Digicomics app for iOS devices, and was supposed to be followed by a physical printed release in both hardcover and standard editions before it was cancelled.1 The app has since been removed from the App Store, making the comic impossible to purchase digitally or physically. A graphic novel based on Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two has also been made, but has not been released in English. Plot Like in the game, Mickey travels through the Magic Mirror and enters Yen Sid's workshop. He waits for the wizard to leave, then plays with the brush and tries to create a small model of himself. It quickly turns into the Blot. Mickey then proceeds to use the Thinner Jug to melt the Blot, Mickey hastily leaving and the Blot and Jug falling into Wasteland. Mickey then becomes famous and is resting in bed when he feels dripping. He thinks it's a pipe leaking, then finds out its the Shadow Blot coming through the mirror. The Blot grabs Mickey and drags him into Wasteland, the latter grabbing the brush and telling himself to wake up. As the Blot and Mickey temporarily merge and tumble into Wasteland, someone sees them and instantly realizes that the Blot grabbed Mickey. He goes to Dark Beauty Castle, where they land. Mirroring the game, the Mad Doctor tries to steal Mickey's heart with the Mechanical Arm. Mickey breaks free and hurls the plunger at Doc, claiming that his nephew Morty could've busted out of that. The Blot appears, Mickey grabs the brush in an En Garde fashion and scares the Blot away. The Mad Doctor also makes his escape. He goes through the escape hatch, leaving Mickey to deal with the Mechanical Arm. Mickey dodges an attack from its chainsaw, which goes straight through a metal container of some sort. Gremlin Gus is freed. At first Gus thinks that Oswald freed him, but quickly realizes that his rescuer isn't Oswald that rescued him, but a mouse who looks a lot like him. Mickey introduces himself and asks who Oswald is. Gus quickly replies, "no one." Oswald overhears this and leaves Mickey to find his own way out in disgust. Gus instructs the mouse to do a Spin Attack on the Mechanical Arm's control panel, shorting it out. Gus sees that ink is dripping off of Mickey's body. The mouse says that the Blot dragging him down here must have been what did it. Hearing this, Gus realizes with a shock that he's the Mickey Mouse. He's about to say something else, but stops himself. He takes Mickey to see Oswald, remarking that the Blot isn't going to make it easy. Mickey says that the Blot didn't like the brush, and Gus exclaims that it's magical, saying that "If it's magical, a Gremlin knows it." The two quickly encounter a pair of Seers, and Gus teaches Mickey how to use the brush to erase and befriend enemies. After doing so, Mickey says that that wasn't so hard, and Gus says that Seers are just the beginning, and that there are a whole lot of other Blotling types in Wasteland. Mickey asks where they're going, and Gus says they're following the rabbit. Mickey says that it sounds more like Wonder''land than ''Waste''land. Still, Mickey came through a mirror, so it kinda makes sense. Gus instructs Mickey to go through the Projector Screen. Mickey asks what's on the other side, and Gus replies that he'll recognize it when he sees it. The two jump through. Mickey instantly recognizes the scenery as ''Steamboat Willie. Dodging Peg Leg Pete , Mickey and Gus jump through to the other side. As soon as they step through, they're almost crushed by the Clock Tower. The demented timepiece has gone insane from the Small World song, and decides to smash anything small. Mickey replies that while he's small, he's gutsy. After a long battle (each minute ticked off by the clock), the Clock Tower's Thinner-covered face falls off and crashes on the pavement below. Mickey then creates an anvil with the brush and smashes the phonograph playing the song. As he and Gus are exiting via the staircase where the Clock Tower's face was, Mickey complains that the song is stuck in his head. Gus says that it's enough to drive anyone mad. Mickey laments that maybe he should've given the Clock Tower a chance to be redeemed instead of just destroying him. The two leave with barely another word. They soon come across some old posters advertising Oswald. Gus explains Oswald's history to Mickey almost word-for-word from the game. At the mention of the Thinner Disaster, Mickey remembers his escapade in Yen Sid's workshop with the Blot. He now realizes that it was he who, in his playfulness, had brought disasters upon others. He and Gus jump through the next portal, which leads to Mean Street. Gus explains that Wasteland is a home for forgotten characters like Oswald and himself. Gus leads him around Mean Street, eventually meeting Horace Horsecollar. As in the game, Mickey doesn't remember him. Horace merely laughs it off, saying that once you end up in Wasteland, everyone forgets you. Horace asks Gus to take him to see Clarabelle. Mickey doesn't remember her either. The cow asks the mouse if he's forgotten Minnie, too. Mickey exclaims that they're dating. Clarabelle is stunned that they're still dating and tells Mickey that "a girl's only going to wait so many decades for a proposal." The conversation is interrupted by a Spatter attack. Mickey quickly uses Thinner to wipe out the enemy. Clarabelle worries why it was here, as Mean Street was one of the last refuges. Gus reassures her that they'll find out and encourages Mickey to go through the next Projector Screen. Gus says that the Blot's forces do tend to avoid Mean Street. Mickey asks why one showed up now, and Gus says that it was because of him. Mickey asks if that makes him some kind of "Blot magnet", and Gus says that they shouldn't wait to find out. The two jump through the Screen. Mickey doesn't recognize the cartoon inside. Gus explains that it's "Oh What a Knight," one of Oswald's. The two arrive at the base of Mickeyjunk Mountain. Gus says that Mickey has everything Oswald wants, including a heart. Mickey remembers that the Mad Doctor was after his heart. Gus explains that forgotten characters lose their heart, and without it, no one can leave. Mickey asks if that means that Oswald and the Mad Doctor are working together. Gus says that they hate each other and doubts that the Doctor wanted Mickey's heart for himself. Mickey starts to ask who he tried to get the heart for, when they're interrupted by someone. He says that Doc wants Mickey's heart for the Shadow Blot. Once he leaves Wasteland, it will belong to the Doc. The voice belongs to Oswald, of course, who is further up the Mountain. Mickey starts climbing up to him, saying that the entire mountain is made out of toys and souvenirs about him. Oswald throws down one of his detachable feet and hits Mickey in the head. Oswald rants on about how the mountain is all about him. Oswald tells Mickey about the Moonliner Rocket and how it can get him home. The rest of the game is shortened, and the bosses are reduced to one panel. Mickey returns to the Mickeyjunk Mountain, where Oswald is waiting. The Blot escapes exactly like the game, and resembles the false Shadow Blot. The graphic novel refers to him as the Phantom Blot. The rest of the novel follows like the game, but with some added dialogue. Differences from the game WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS *Gremlin Gus is freed by Mickey in the beginning, as was intended to happen in early drafts of the game. *Mickey realizes sooner he caused the Thinner Disaster. *Oswald is on top of Mickeyjunk Mountain rather than inside, and Mickey does not have to complete any trials. *Horace and Clarabelle aren't quite as upset when Mickey doesn't remember them. *Ostown doesn't appear in the graphic novel, and Clarabelle lives on Mean Street, instead. Oswald is aware that Mickey caused the Thinner Disaster before Mickey arrives, and even accuses Mickey of doing so intentionally. This leads to several other changes: **Mickey never confesses to starting the Thinner disaster, as Oswald already knows. **Oswald does not offer his forgiveness after Mickey helps shove the cork back into the jug, but goes straight to wanting to fight, believing Mickey wanted to take the admiration Oswald has in Wasteland away from him, too. *Oswald refuses to help Mickey gather the rocket pieces, and thus their encounter in Tomorrow City never occurs. *There is a larger variety of Toons living in Wasteland, some of which appear to have been from the Mickey Mouse comics. *The comic goes into more detail on how Wasteland was built, as well as The Blot Wars. *It is mentioned that portals to the outside world occasionally appear in the sky, and that Oswald likes to use them to observe the outside world. *In the graphic novel, Yen Sid refers to the Toons of Wasteland as "Passing Fancies" while the games simply call them "Toons". *Oswald built Animatronic Donald and Animatronic Goofy, but Daisy is not mentioned. *The card soldiers look different, possessing actual faces. *The bunny children do not appear. * Petetronic shows his beta form while fighting in a dirty steampunk Tomorrow City in the graphic novel. *After losing his heart, Mickey lashes out at Oswald when he asks if Mickey is sure that he's alright, demanding to know if Oswald actually cares. **He noticeably seems dizzy after this outburst, and apologizes. It's unknown why this moment occurs and it is never mentioned again. *The scene where Oswald reflects on what Walt would think is cut out. *When the Blot is absorbing the Paint from the rocket, Mickey is seen writing out a will. *When Oswald finally does offer his forgiveness, he states he finally understands Mickey never meant to hurt anyone. *Mickey's Heart is only held by one Bloticle, unlike the game where it is held by four. *The scene where Oswald must choose to give Mickey his heart back is accompanied with dialogue, part of which includes Mickey saying perhaps the heart should belong to Oswald, before Oswald concedes that it is not his. Trivia * In the graphic novel, human Toons can be seen, when in the game the only human Toons are the pirates. * As a nod to the game's mechanics, Gus tells Mickey to hold the brush in his right hand for Paint, and his left hand for Thinner, directly referencing the B button for Paint, and the Z button for Thinner. Gallery Oswald and Ortensia on Mickeyjunk mountain chased by the blot in the graphic novel.JPG|Oswald and Ortensia on Mickeyjunk mountain chased by the Blot in the graphic novel Ortensia sacrifices herself by pushing Oswald away from the Blot's attack and gets hit herself. Much to Oswald horror. Oswald's silent scream was heard from one end of Wasteland to the other. EM novel..jpg|Ortensia sacrifices herself to save Oswald by pushing Oswald away from the Blot's attack and gets hit herself. Oswald seals the blot ,but is reduced to tears when he finds Ortensia statue like remains. His entire reason for living had been obliterated by the Blot. EM Graphic novel..JPG|Oswald is reduced to tears when he finds Ortensia 's statue-like remains. " His entire reason for living had been obliterated by the Blot." EM Graphic novel. Screen Shot 2017-03-23 at 10.28.42 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-22 at 1.42.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-22 at 1.41.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-22 at 1.41.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-22 at 1.40.19 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-02-24 at 3.08.00 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-10-09 at 3.05.46 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-02-24 at 7.40.33 PM.png External links *NYCC: On ‘Epic Mickey 2′ Graphic Novel, Pin Buffs, Voices, Collectors Edition and Cartoon? *Comixology *It can be read online here: http://www.idoc.co/read/15397/disney-epic-mickey-the-graphic-novel/1 Category:Digicomics Category:Merchandise Category:Books Category:Comics